rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Aska and Umbra
Aska is the ancient spirit of Light. she is the first two element exist in this world other being Umbra of the dark. People call her Aska of the Light. She control the holy, light and life element. She has a twin sister call umbra and many other element cousin. Appearance Aska appear to be woman with her white hair and shining gown. Everything about her is white and shining. At another hand, Umbra is black and dark. Her hair is short and dark. Background During primodial time, Aska and Umbra is twin element that first exist in the world. Aska contorl wisp and light up the world in the night time, Umbra in term accompany her sister lead the shadow and let those who afraid of light hide in shadow. They live in harmony for many years until Umbra is corrupted by Evil forces. She become mad and start engulf the whole world into the darkness. Many try to stop her but fail. In the end, Aska and universe one stop Umbra from destroying the world. In the end, Umbra regain her self but dying. Aska unable to part with her sister decide to absorb Umbra into herself and become the first dual Element being exist which is why light and darkness cannot be separate till now. Story After becoming one being, Aska no longer Aska and Umbra is no longer Umbra. They become a dual mind and act in sort of different way and opinion. They both abandon the duty which the Angel and Wisp no longer working together. The lesser light spirit becoming independant such as Angel and Archangel. In term, Shadow become control by Pitch, Max, Kitana and many more. Aska and Umbra still the most powerful wielder but they just no longer care. They disappear in century but Universe office has succesfully located them. Chaos cycle still searching for their whereabout. Aska and Umbra learn the power of void after their element combine. By wielding the void element, they enter and reside in the void realm where they meet "Someone" Who abandon by her "Father" In Void Realm, they meet many void lord where they welcome them to stay. Aska and Umbra is known as Inanis Spirit in the void realm. They live happily there in the void world. Powers and Abilities Umbra and Aska is the most powerful element manipulator exist throughout. Umbra and Aska is both very powerful in their own way as they exist so many millenial. Not to mention, after combine, they become void element spirit. Light manipulation - Aska can shine the whole nightsky with her finger. She later pass this task to MIM `s ancestor. Her most powerful technique is call Light Sactuary '''Dark Manipulation - '''Umbra is show able to engulf the entire world in darkness at ease. Her powerful technique is call cocoan of darkness. Trapping enemy in a ball of darkness. '''Void Manipulation - '''With the combine powerful of light and darkness, they obtain the power of void which can neutralize anything and invalid anything. Relationships Universe One Aska and Umbra is show respect to Universe one but their relationship is unknown. Other Element Other element look up to their while some dislike them but it hard to debate. Lucida As the chaos cycle leader, he order them to find inanis as Luncinda want to steal the power of void from them. Quotes *You can leave me, Umbra - Aska to Umbra *I dont wanna leave you Aska - Umbra to Aska *Nothing truly exist but dark n light - Inanis. Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia Category:Jona19992 Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Category:Elemental